Diludium
by heylalaa
Summary: UekiMori; — Mori masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada Ueki.


**Fandom: **Law of Ueki**  
Pairing: **Ueki/Mori**  
Disclaimer: **LoU © Fukuchi Tsubasa  
**Warning: **Post-manga, spoilers.**  
Notes: **Buat dilia shiraishi dan Haruki Karayuki D. yang udah dengan sangat rajin meminta saya buat bikin fic ini dan mau berlama-lama buat nungguin fic LoU dari saya. Maaf jadinya lama! Dan—maaf kalau malah jadinya nggak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.**  
Notes2: **Maaf kalau abal dan gaje dan OOC banget. Maaf maaf maaf! Dan, enjoy! :)

* * *

—**Diludium—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

[**1**]_  
__darling, **start** walking_

.

.

Mori selalu dan selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa, ia tidak pernah (dan tidak akan pernah) jatuh cinta kepada mata hitam Ueki. Tidak, tentu saja. Tidak kepada permata gelap yang terasa begitu melindungi dan menenangkan dan memancarkan kehangatan bagaikan senyuman mentari yang menyambut langkah pelan sang pagi.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Seberapa pun indah dan gelap dan dalamnya sepasang bola mata itu, ia tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Mungkin ia memang menyukainya. Namun tidak cinta. Bukan sesuatu yang kuat dan terasa begitu mengikat seperti cinta.

Ia membisikkan hal ini dalam ilusi-ilusi tidurnya: di tengah padang rumput di mana hanya ada dirinya dan Ueki, di bawah naungan pelangi dan langit cerah dan Ueki yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya, dan juga di tepi sungai, bersama simfoni lembut yang burung nyanyikan dan mata Ueki yang terarah ke angkasa luas.

Ia mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu kepada pantulan dirinya di kaca (yang terlihat seolah-olah ingin tertawa dan mengatakan: _kau pembohong yang payah, kau tahu?_), berkali-kali, secara perlahan-lahan agar setiap patah kata yang ia lontarkan tersebut bisa terpahat dengan baik di dalam otaknya.

Namun, kala mereka berdua duduk di antara rerumputan yang bergemerisik, sementara lengan-lengan sang angin bermain dengan helai-helai rambut halus dan para burung tak segan untuk melantunkan simfoni penuh kebahagiaan, ia berpikir bahwa semua hal itu (_cintacintacinta_) tidaklah terlalu penting.

Ueki ada di sini. Hidup dan hangat dan melindungi. Dan—itulah yang terpenting.

Hanya itu.

* * *

[**2**]  
_**watch**__ your little feet_

.

.

Mori tak suka dengan tatapan Rinko. Setidaknya, tidak dengan tatapannya saat ini.

Pandangan itu terasa begitu menyelidiki. Sangat menusuk dan seolah ingin menelanjangi isi pikirannya. Mori merasa seakan-akan Rinko ingin segera mengambil manik-manik dan melempar butiran-butiran kecil itu ke tempurung tengkoraknya, mencoba untuk meledakkan lapisan keras tersebut. Setelah itu, ia akan menarik otak Mori dengan paksa, lalu membaca semua hal yang tertulis di tiap-tiap lapisan organ itu.

Euh. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Mori sudah merasa jijik.

"Ada apa, Rinko?" tanyanya, ingin segera mengalihkan perhatian Rinko kepada hal lain.

Rinko menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Mori langsung menghela napas lega ketika menyadari bahwa Rinko tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan seperti tadi.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Mori."

"Dengan?" Ia bertanya sembari meminum soda yang baru saja dibelinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rinko lagi-lagi melengkungkan senyum di wajah. Ia menatap Mori dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa aku-tahu-semuanya, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ueki, tentu saja."

Dan tanpa ragu, Mori langsung menyemprotkan jus yang baru saja diminumnya ke wajah Rinko dengan bola mata hijau yang membesar, sementara pipi menghangat dan warna merah jambu menjalar ke seluruh wajah.

* * *

[**3**]  
_let the __**dice**__ falling_

.

.

Mori senang jikalau ia diminta untuk menjaga Millie kala Haiji harus pergi. Walaupun ia agak bosan mendengarkan ceramah Haiji yang selalu lelaki tersebut kumandangkan tentang bagaimana cara Millie makan dan apa saja yang perempuan cilik itu harus makan dan jam berapa ia mandi dan acara apa saja yang harus ditonton dan segala hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan rencana Millie-harus-aman-dan-sehat buatan Haiji, Mori senang bermain dengan si gadis kecil itu.

Bersama Millie, ia bisa membicarakan banyak hal tanpa harus menutupi-nutupi sesuatu.

Seperti sekarang, saat Mori sedang menceritakan betapa mengerikannya tatapan Rinko dan perkataan perempuan itu tentang kau-jatuh-cinta. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Millie langsung mengangguk, menunjukkan pernyataan setuju, sementara Mori menggeleng sambil tertawa, kemudian mengatakan bahwa Ueki hanyalah sahabat baiknya.

Millie merenggut kesal dan berkata bahwa itu adalah kebohongan besar.

(Sementara di dalam hatinya, Mori bertanya: _benarkah begitu_?)

Lalu, sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ekspresi kesal Millie, ia berkata—

"...Ueki pernah bilang kalau aku adalah perempuan yang disukainya."

—yang disambut dengan sorakan senang dari bibir kecil Millie.

Gadis cilik itu menatapnya dengan mata yang inosen. Begitu besar dan lebar dan penuh dengan cerita fantasi yang ditutup dengan akhir bahagia. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung senang dan polos, membuat Mori mau tak mau juga ikut terhanyut oleh euforia yang dipancarkan wajah oval itu.

"Benarkah?"

Mori mengangguk cepat, dan ia mengalihkan fokus penglihatannya ke depan. "Ya, dan—"

"Ah, ah, ah! Dan jawabanmu?" potong Millie tak sabar.

"—err, dia bilang itu cuma bercanda."

(Dan hatinya terasa sakit. Seperti ada jarum kecil yang menusuk dan berusaha mematahkan hati itu untuk kedua kalinya.)

* * *

[**4**]  
_and start your __**first**__ trip_

.

.

Mori menganggap bahwa warna rambut Ueki begitu alami, laksana dedaunan yang berbisik pelan di antara ranting-ranting pepohonan. Lembut dan terlihat sangat indah di bawah terangnya cahaya sang surya. Bergerak dengan begitu lincah kala angin mulai melantunkan musik pengiring jalannya kehidupan monoton ini.

Juga wangi, seperti wangi alam yang selama ini selalu ia lindungi dan ia jaga.

Dan, kenapa ia bisa tahu semua hal itu?

Tentu saja karena, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Mori selalu memperhatikan Ueki. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Ueki makan dengan rakus sewaktu ia lapar dan suka beradu makan burger dengan Sora di kafe burger terdekat, tertawa begitu lepas kala melihat Haiji dan Sano bertengkar tentang onsen dan keselamatan Millie, dan mengusir anak-anak yang melukai binatang-binatang liar tanpa menyadari akan banyaknya luka yang menyelimuti tubuh remajanya.

Dan juga, karena saat ini, ia sedang berada di balik punggung Ueki. Tangan tergantung lemas di atas pundak pemuda itu, kepalanya bersandar kepada kepala belakang Ueki, dan rambut hijau bercampur dengan rambut biru muda. Mori bersyukur karena Ueki tidak bisa melihat wajah merahnya sekarang (yang kini terasa begitu panas dan pastinya akan terlihat sangat memalukan untuk dipandang).

(Sementara jauh di dalam dada, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, seolah sedang berusaha untuk mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuk Mori dan mencoba untuk melompat keluar dari tempatnya.)

"H-hei, Ueki! Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menurunkanku! Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, kau tahu!" seru Mori, berharap agar Ueki mau mendengarkan omelannya—yang telah ia lontarkan sebanyak sembilan belas kali semenjak mereka turun dari puncak gunung—kali ini dan segera menurunkan dirinya di sini, sesegera mungkin.

(Namun ia benci betapa lemah suara yang saat ini ia keluarkan sekarang.)

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ueki!"

"Tunggu sampai kita tiba di kaki gunung, Mori."

"Hei, ayolah!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Mori menggembungkan pipi, kesal. Ia mengerutkan kening, lalu menabrakkan dahinya ke kepala bagian belakang Ueki. Ia bermaksud memaksa agar lelaki tersebut segera melepaskannya, yang malah menimbulkan suara '_buk_' dan rasa pusing yang mulai merambat di dalam kepalanya.

_Ah, sial!_ Itulah yang batin Mori teriakkan saat ini.

"Hei, Mori! Kau tak apa?" tanya Ueki, sementara nada cemas terselip di antara kata-kata itu. (Dan di dalam hati Mori, terpercik rasa senang yang semakin lama semakin membesar.) Ia segera menurunkan temannya, menyandarkan punggung sang gadis di salah satu pohon terdekat, lalu menyibak beberapa helai poni, mencoba mencari luka memar di dahi Mori.

Kali ini, Mori ingin berteriak—_Kau bodoh, cemaskan saja dirimu dan bukan aku!_ atau _Hei, apa kau tak peduli dengan kepala belakangmu yang juga kupukul?_ atau _Kau bodoh kau bodoh kau bodoh! Mengapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti perempuan yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri?_—namun kata-kata itu terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya, menolak untuk keluar dan melukai pendengaran sang lelaki yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

Dan yang bisa ia bisikkan hanyalah,

"Terima kasih—"

Sebelum gelap mulai menguasai dan demam segera mengambil alih kesadaran.

(—_dan maaf_.)

* * *

[**5**]  
_beware, the __**snake's**__ watching_

.

.

Mori masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada Ueki. Tidak pada mata gelapnya yang dalam. Tidak pada rambut hijaunya yang lembut dan wangi. Tidak pada senyuman lebar atau tawa renyah yang ia keluarkan. Tidak pada kepolosan dan kebodohan dan kebaikan hati sang pemuda yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawa berjuta-juta orang tersebut.

Tidak kepada lelaki itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

"—ri!"

Banyak alasan, tentu saja, mengapa ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada Ueki.

"—ori!"

Seperti misalnya, ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan tidak peduli kepada nasibnya sendiri. Ia hanya peduli kepada orang sekitar, dan bukan kepada dirinya.

"—Mori!"

Lalu, hal kedua, ia tidak pernah mendengar satu pun keinginan Mori. Padahal yang ia inginkan hanyalah sesuatu yang begitu simpel dan sederhana. Mudah untuk diikuti—namun, Ueki tidak pernah mau mendengar, dan hanya bisa bergantung kepada prinsip keadilan miliknya sendiri.

Egois.

Mori hanya meminta agar ia mau menjaga dirinya sendiri. Agar ia mau mengutamakan dirinya sebelum orang lain. Agar ia mau melindungi dirinya, baru melindungi orang lain.

Namun ia tidak pernah mengerti. Tidak pernah mendengarkan.

Seperti itulah dirinya.

"Hei, Mori!"

Dan semua itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

(Karena sebagai gantinya, Morilah yang harus khawatir. Morilah yang harus peduli kepada Ueki. Gadis itulah yang harus menggigit jari dan memandangi langit malam dengan cemas kala ia mendengar bahwa Ueki terjatuh dari pohon karena menolong seekor kucing. Ialah yang harus khawatir sewaktu membalut perban ke seluruh luka Ueki, sembari mengomel tentang betapa bahaya hal yang Ueki lakukan untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil tadi.

Tapi Ueki tidak pernah mau peduli.

Dan Mori kesal—sekaligus khawatir—karena hal itu.)

"HEI, MORI!"

Kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

* * *

[**6**]  
_but the __**ladder **__will lead_

.

.

Mori dapat melihat Millie memberikan kue, sedangkan Sora menawarkan satu burger—dari puluhan burger yang kini sedang dibawanya—secara samar. Mori mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kepada Millie—yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dan deretan gigi putih yang terang—dan mengambil satu burger seraya mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada Sora—yang dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Sora yang sedang menghabiskan burger kedua-puluhnya.

"Kau demam saat naik gunung bersama Ueki."

Mori hanya ber-'_oh_' ria mendengarkan pernyataan yang Rinko sampaikan. Sementara dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat bahwa temannya itu sedang memandang dengan kening berkerut, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu ia menggendong yang pingsan. Dari puncak gunung sampai sini."

Lagi-lagi, Mori ber-'_oh_' ria. Namun, kali ini ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti '_aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih nanti_' sembari ia menggigit burger pemberian Sora.

"Dan kau mengucapkan nama Ueki dalam tidurmu."

Kali ini, Mori terdiam sebentar. "...lalu?"

"Berkali-kali, Mori."

Mori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap Rinko lelah, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Lalu, Rinko?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, begitu lembut dan manis, namun Mori dapat merasakan aura menyeramkan yang mulai merebak di belakang temannya itu. Ia mengatakan tiga patah kata dengan mantap dan tanpa ragu. "Kau jatuh cinta."

Ah, lagi-lagi kata itu.

Jatuh cinta.

Mori tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kepalanya terlalu pusing dan tubuhnya masih terasa begitu panas. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin tertidur. "Mungkin, Rinko, mungkin."

Lalu, Rinko bersorak senang dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat. Ia mencubit-cubit pipi Mori, tidak memperdulikan gerutu kesal yang keluar dari bibir sang teman, lalu berkata, "Berusahalah, Mori! Aku mendukungmu! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

Mori menutup mata perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dalam kepalanya. Namun, saat ia mendapati kegelapan mulai menyelimuti, yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah Ueki. Hanya senyuman inosen dan tawa renyah dan kata-kata bijak tentang keadilan yang selama ini lelaki itu anut.

* * *

[**7**]  
_to your happy __**ending**_

.

.

Mori merasa hari ini sangatlah indah. Angkasa memandang dengan warna biru yang menghampar, sementara putih kapas mencoba beradu dengan indahnya biru langit. Burung-burung berkicau riang, bersahutan dengan suara kepakan sayap mereka di balik kumpulan dedaunan yang berbincang renyah. Rerumputan menerima ajakan berdansa sang angin dengan malu, bergerak dengan begitu pelan dan syahdu dan menggelitik telapak kaki Mori yang telanjang.

Hari ini indah. Sangat, sangatlah indah.

Dan di depan sana, berdirilah Ueki, dengan rambut hijau yang terlihat begitu cantik di bawah terpaan sinar matahari, dengan sepasang mata hitam yang mencoba menelusuri rahasia estetika sang langit, dan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana panjang.

(Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi-mimpinya. Hanya dirinya dan Ueki dan hari yang manis.)

Ueki tiba-tiba menoleh sewaktu ia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dan senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah cokelat pemuda itu.

"Hei, Mori!" sapanya, dan Mori membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Kau sudah sembuh! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Setelah mengambil beberapa langkah lagi, Mori segera menempatkan diri di sebelah Ueki. Ia melipatkan kedua kaki, memeluknya dengan erat, lalu menaruh dagu di atas lutut. Ia menatap ke depan, ke arah hamparan hutan yang begitu hijau dan segar (dan mengingatkannya akan Ueki).

"B-baik-baik saja. Kemarin Rinko dan Millie dan Sora datang menjengukku dan membawakan makanan. Lalu aku tertidur seharian."

Mendengar hal itu, Ueki mengangguk. "Baguslah! Kemarin aku pergi bersama Sano dan Haiji dan Hidetoshi ke onsen. Onsen di sini benar-benar enak, Mori!"

Mori memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja! Sano sudah membangga-banggakan onsen ini di pesawat. Aku sampai bosan mendengar segala ocehannya."

Lalu, Ueki menggangguk. Ia kembali menumpahkan perhatiannya kepada langit, dan Mori tetap memandangi hutan di depan.

"Hei, Ueki?"

"Ya?"

Mori berdeham sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kini sedang memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Ia mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya keberanian yang ia miliki, bermaksud untuk menumpahkan semuanya saat ini juga. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu membuangnya dengan cepat. Lalu, ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak menentu.

"A-aku, em, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar Mori cepat, dan ia tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Ueki. Ia hanya memandang ke depan, walaupun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Ueki kini sedang memandanginya dari atas.

Ueki memiringkan kepala, menandakan kebingungan yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Untuk?"

"Yah, kau tahu! Lusa kemarin. Aku pingsan karena demam dan kamu menggendongku. Kau pasti masih ingat, kan?"

—_karena jika tidak, aku akan menendang kepalamu dan memperbaiki cara kerja otak anehmu itu._

Lalu, lelaki itu menepuk tangannya. "Oh, itu! Ya, sama-sama!" balas Ueki, dan rasa senang terpancar dari nada bicaranya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu melanjutkan, "Walau, saat aku sedang menggendongmu, aku mengira kau sedang bangun! Tapi saat aku melihat keadaanmu, kau masih tetap tertidur."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ueki?" tanya Mori, ikut penasaran.

"Saat aku menggendongmu, kau memanggil namaku. Beberapa kali. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya kau tidur atau tidak!" Dan lalu, Ueki tertawa renyah, seakan-akan kejadian yang baru saja diceritakannya itu hanyalah peristiwa biasa.

Sementara Mori, ia berharap agar ia bisa segera menggali lubang sedalam mungkin, melompat ke dalam, dan mendekam di sana untuk selama-lamanya.

(Dan kini, ia hanya bisa bersyukur karena Ueki masih tetap temannya yang dulu: bodoh, polos, dan... baik hati.

Tak ada yang berubah.)

* * *

[**8**]  
_where everyone will __**grin**_

.

.

Mori berpikir bahwa, tak ada apapun yang bisa mengubah sikap Ueki. Tidak badai, tidak petir, tidak pula waktu. Ia bodoh dan polos dan payah dan kau tak bisa membuatnya untuk tidak menolong orang lain.

Ia memang seperti itu (dan karena itulah orang-orang menyayanginya).

Kemudian, tatkala ia melihat senyuman Ueki yang lebar, sepasang permata yang gelap dan bersih, tawanya yang renyah, tangan lebar yang kasar namun hangat, dan rambut hijau yang selalu mengingatkannya akan pohon di kala pagi, begitu segar dan menenangkan, ia merasa hidup kembali.

Ia merasa bahwa semua sangkalannya, kini telah runtuh dan terbawa tiupan sang angin.

.

Dan ia berpikir bahwa mungkin, kini ia sedang jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan ia tidak tahu kapan hal ini akan berhenti. Tentu, ia tahu bahwa ada suatu kali di mana ia akan patah hati. Namun ia akan tetap tersenyum dan bangkit, kemudian mengambil serpihan yang tersisa dan menyusunnya kembali.

Lalu, merasakan manisnya jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Terhadap orang yang sama.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

darling, start walking—  
watch your little feet—  
let the dice falling—  
and start your trip.

beware, the snake's watching—  
but the ladder will lead—  
to your happy ending—  
where everyone will grin.

* * *

**Notes3: **Oke, OOC banget. Saya tahu. Soalnya saya udah lama nggak baca LoU, baik yang biasa maupun yang plus. Jadi—maaf kalau nggak memuaskan.  
**Notes4: **MAAF MAAF MAAF BANGET.  
**Notes5: **Oh, diriku, tak bisakah kau berhenti nyampah?  
**Notes6: **Sekali lagi, maaf atas fic yang kurang memuaskan ini. Maaf, maaf. Dan—saran dan kritik dan review? :')


End file.
